One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to cloud based communication. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to cloud based client communication.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Conventional robots or automated machines/devices may be built to perform various tasks. Some conventional robots may include an on-board central processing unit (CPU) with a set amount of memory to perform processing and thus a set amount of processing power. The conventional robots may possibly learn by being pre-programmed on an on-board memory or possibly by being programmed for observation and updating finite state machines of the CPU. It may be contemplated that this process may take a multiplicity of repetitions before a learned processing may become efficient. It may further be contemplated that conventional robots may contain costly and possibly unreplaceable databases due to particular learning updates that may be untimely to replicate or may not be able to be replicated at all. One may expect that the failure of the onboard memory may result in the loss of the database. In a case that a conventional robot may develop computing complications, recovery patch software may need to be uploaded directly into the robot's CPU. It may also be contemplated that a conventional, stand-alone robot may be vulnerable to security issues from an unauthorized user, and a considerable amount of resources may be needed to monitor a multiplicity of stand-alone robots, each performing different tasks. The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that conventional robot systems may include a conventional mobile robot having a controller executing a control system for possibly controlling operation of the robot, wherein a conventional cloud computing service may be in typical communication with the controller of the robot, and a remote computing device may also be in typical communication with the cloud computing service. Furthermore, outputs of conventional robot sensors, such as camera feeds, vision sensors, etc., may be typically provided to the computing device, via the cloud computing service, which may process the outputs and may typically communicate instructions back to a robot, via the cloud computing service, to possibly enable the robot to perform functions.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.